Quick-donning head harness assemblies are well known in the art and one example is EZ-Don FHR facepiece harness available from the Mine Safety Appliance Co. in Pittsburgh, Penn. Another well known example is the head harness for the Scott-O-Vista facepiece available from the Scott Aviation Division of Figgie International. In addition to these commercially available head harness assemblies, others are known from the patent literature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,564; 4,595,003; 4,029,092; 4,414,973; and 1,177,383 are typical examples. The various designs are for the purpose of maintaining a face mask on the wearer's face. A typical face mask construction includes a rigid facepiece and a flexible face seal supported by the facepiece. A rigid facepiece may include either a rigid lens or a rigid shell. As the sizes of the wearer's faces vary from small to large, and as the individual contour of each face is somewhat different, for example some have prominent cheekbones, it is necessary in order to secure a good seal to maintain suitable pressure over the entire periphery of the face seal adjacent to the wearer's face. In addition, it is also desirable that the head harness assembly can be placed over the wearer's head without becoming entangled with the wearer's hair. It is also desirable that the face mask can be worn without undue discomfort. While various designs have been utilized in the past, some of which involve facepieces of differing sizes, there is always a chance of some penetration of gases past the face seal to the wearer's face. One problem exists where wearers fail to properly don equipment or to properly adjust the equipment once donned. It is believed that one of the reasons wearers fail to either properly don or properly adjust existing head harness assemblies is the fear that the harness may become entangled in the hair during donning or adjustment. Another disadvantage of existing designs is that there may be only two points of adjustment, usually in the jaw or neck area.